Immortal Rage
by apainchaud
Summary: The Doctor decides it's time too face Jack after Children of Earth and Miracle Day. When he does, it will take a familar face too come to rescue before things get too out of control.


Gwen had heard stories of something Jack called Time Lord fury, but no-one had ever warned her about Jack Harkness fury. The immortal man had finally snapped and in his path was a man Gwen did not recognize. Judging by his rage she assumed it was a man Jack used to always speak of with sarrow and love. Now here she was frozen in place as Jack's fists pounded into the body of someone she had once had the pleasure finally seeing on the hub screen. Gwen knew that without this man so many things would have been lost. Without him earth would be a frozen waste land and the Dalek in her hub probably would have killed her at some point. Without this man Jack wouldn't even exist and Torchwood would never have found her or saved the world so many times over.Once upon a time Jack thought of him with a love that lit up his eyes and soul. Now when mentioned the look was faded, cold and dark. Jack had grown hard like steel over the last years without his Doctor and that beautiful blue box he held so dear. She shut her eyes as her throat tightened. Clentching her fists she screamed at Jack as his boot landed a kick into the other mans rib cage. It echoed with the blue box as the light blinked off and on.

"Fuck you Doctor, how could you show you're face here now!" Jack spat at him. The Doctor winced as Jack pulled him up and hit him again. In the long run the Doctor was tougher then he looked. He would have bruises but nothing would be broken. The Time Lord moaned as Jack hit him near the kidneys. Another snarl and a fist connected with his high cheek bone. The Doctor wheezed when a knee connected with his stomach. He deserved this. He deserved to be in-front of Jack's wrath for everything he had not been able to stop right from the day he turned immortal till now. Jack was a product of his mistake which would always make him a fixed point in time. He avoided Jack like some guilty owner who beat his loyal dog. A dog that would never turn away no matter how many times he hurt it. As far as the Doctor was concerned after everything in this timeline, Jack was still being too nice. Jacks Webley connected with the side of his temple, and the Time Lord fell into the ground with a grunt.

Gwen pulled her gun now. She was trembling as she tried to aim. He kept screaming at the fallen Time Lord, his rants and shouting were out of control. Jack yelled about the 456, yelled about Ianto, Steven and his daughter. His fit carried him into the rants and hurt over Miracle Day and the fact he was now dealing with all of its burden alone. He cursed the Doctor, blamed the Doctor for Ianto being gone. Jack kept kicking him, stomping on him as he screamed about being left alone and abandoned when he needed him the most, demanding to know why he never came. Gwens heart was breaking and her stomach wanted heave. She was shaking like a leaf in an autumn breeze and hot tears were running down her face. With a sob she went to pull the trigger. She closed her eyes as she whispered an apology. She had almost pulled down the trigger fully when someone ripped the gun out of her hand. Gasping she was surprised to see a brown trench coat whip around as it's figure went forward at Jack, her gun laying against the pavement. Her voice caught in her throat as she recognized him. His name never reached her lips. Falling too her knees she watched unable to move in complete shock at what she saw.With one swift move the taller mans knee met with the side of Jack's rib cage. Jack hit the ground with a groan and Gwen could hear Jack gasp as bones broke. The immortal went to come back at his attacker. The whole thing was a train crash for Jack. He came spirling out of his rage, sweat on his brow and almost panicked. Had he finally lost his mind?.

"If you want someone to fight with Jack, how about you and I have a go?" The man grabbed the front of Jacks coat and pulled him up close to his face, "after-all it's me you want to blame for this isn't it?". There was something dark and cold about the way he said those words, something dangerous. Jack didn't respond. He couldn't respond. He saw the man laying on the pavement and crumbled. The time Lord in the brown jacket sneered angerly like a lion ready to tear apart his prey. Growling he discraded Jack roughly onto the pavement with a groan. The Captain looked like nothing more than a small child as Gwen rushed over and pulled him close, her lips leaving warm soft kisses on his tear stained cheeks. Reaching down the raged Time Lord gently lifted the other man up against him. Frowning he saw the angry bruises that now covered his older self. Ten gently swept away the long locks of hair away from his injured self. He had to admit he was very handsome even if he was banged up. He wondered if the face infront of him still longed for Rose or had found another. 

"Are you alright?" Leaning in heavily the older Time Lord nodded. He felt the younger regeneration hold him protectively, and for a brief moment he could hear a singing in his head only another Time Lord could fill. He smiled as he mentally thanked his TARDIS for sending out an S.O.S. Of course it would be him, this version of him she'd call to step in. Eleven decided he quite enjoyed running into his younger selves even if they didn't remember it later. They were comforting.  
"Been better" He chuckled softly, "Bit sore but I'll live" Sighing the younger Time Lord lifted his other self into a sitting position against the TARDIS door. Both men now stared at Jack who still hadn't moved. His face and dull blank eyes were locked into the pavement as Gwen fussed over him. Ten ran his fingers through his hair. Guilt twisted inside his stomach. He knew better then to go fighting with humans, but then he had never seen Jack so unstable. Eleven sighed heavily and gripped onto his rib cage. Pushing himself up the older Time Lord stumbled his way towards Jack. Laying a hand on Gwens shoulder, she finally looked up with teary eyes. Her eyes said so much and it stung to see them. Gently Ten watched the other Time Lord wipe tears away from her eyes before gesturing her towards the Doctor who was sporting converse shoes. As she approached, he pulled the distraught woman into a hug, her face buried in his coat. He smelled like what she imagined stars would. He felt comforting and calming even if moments before he had sent chills racing down her spine.

Bending down on his knees the beaten man raised Jack's chin to lock eyes with him. Tears began streaming down Jack's face. A smile formed on Eleven's lips as he moved inches away from Jack's lips. He cupped the other mans face with hands that were unfamiliar to the immortal. He heard the broken sound from the depths of Jack's despair as it pushed past his lips. The broken mans voice brought a skip to both his hearts, his fingers tracing along the collar of the old wool coat. He felt the other man tremble from within the fabric.

"My beautiful Captain. My immortal child of time..."

Gwen watched as she saw every broken part of Jack lay open and raw, exposed to the judgement he was surely feeling from the watchful eyes of his Doctor's. She squeezed the handsome mans hand close too her, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. He stiffened at her touch as the young Time Lord watched them. He hadn't been sure why the TARDIS had called him here but he was glad to help. Obviously the men in front of him were from a time he had yet to experience. His hearts still twinged in guilt though for whatever it was he would end up doing to the Captain to cause such tragic rage. He watched unable to peel his eyes away as Jack raised up a shaking hand to his other self's face. Jack's fingers touched the Doctor's temple where his gun had landed moments before, and as he did the Doctor leaned towards him. Their foreheads met and Ten can see tears run down the Gallifreyan's face. Whatever it is, there will be a day words are too painful to even say to someone as old a friend as Jack. It stings as he thinks of Rose being gone again, of Martha and Donna being gone too. He is currently just moping, trying to distract himself. His stomach twists sickly thinking there could be worse things then what he is already trying too cope with both presently and within the dark corners of his already long past. He begind to wonder how old the handsome man in the purple coat is, and as he does he shivers. He cannot watch anymore and turns his face towards the sky to break his thoughts. A few deep breaths to calm his nerves and a familar scent only Earth makes teases his nostrils. It's going to rain.

Pulling Gwen backwards into the shelter of his TARDIS she never takes her eyes off the two men in front of her through the open door. The sky opens up like it cannot contain it's sorrow, almost as if it feels all the pain bubble out from the old souls beneath it. Their kiss breaks Gwen's heart and she is pretty sure it's doing the same to the man who's hand is still on her back. The rain falls against them and the Doctor pulls the front of Jack's coat closer too him. The rain feels calming and to the older Doctor, fitting as he holds the broken man in his arms. Jack's arms come up and encircle the Doctor's neck, the heat from their kisses evident as they pull apart and stare at one another. Jack is struggling to say something but the Doctor embraces Jack as close too him as possible. From where they stand Jack's wounds are suddenly so visible. The Doctor just takes all of it. Stroking Jacks hair and leaving soft kisses against the other men's forehead as he nuzzles against him in comfort. Everything he wished he could have done before and just could never bring himself to do. Eleven wonders if his younger self is jealous.

"Jack..." The immortal man raises his head as his breathing calms down. So softly the Doctor wipes the tears from his eyes, "I.." He searches Jack's eyes desperately for a moment before he swallows roughly, "You know I'll always love you too right?" The shock makes Jack nearly puke as his whole face turns pale. Eleven cringes at first and Ten's eyes burn into the back of his skull. He knows the other man can feel everything inside of himself. It's like a mirror only one side is denial and the other is just tired of always ending up alone. He is so very much alone now. He is nearly 2000 and he wasted so much of it on the cloud after River was gone. Almost a 1000 years of loneliness and stubborn grief, all he had to do was find Jack... Oh if only the younger version of himself could realize how easy the pain still is. The hardest moments are still yet to come. 

"I love you too" The Captain's voice is so small and soft, it send shivers through the Timelords hearts, "I just needed you-need you so much...and-" Hes cut off as the Doctor captures him in a kiss. It radiates from somewhere deep within him and as images of Rose and River flash inside his memories, they don't hurt somehow. He thinks of Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory and Idris. They no longer feel like the piercing knife they once had as he feels Jack allow him to taste every corner of his mouth. Jack returns the kiss this time with something almost hungry and forgotten about, burried away inside the bitterness. Images of Estelle, John, Angelo, Ianto and Gwen when he was too late to tell her after the Master flash before Jack's eyes. He loves some more then other's but none as long or as much as this lonely God. The only person who could ever understand Jack's grief, anger, bitterness and only one who could nearly mirror every nightmare he had ever caused. There was so much blood on their hands... so much hate. 

Gwen smiles, her hearts swell for Jack. He had been waiting so long for this moment. She frowns though as she turns to the other man who is now trying not to look at them. His face says more then words ever could. Her heart hurts as she gazes upon him. She loves Jack too, but Reese was stable and safe. Jack was just too outer space for her and on a different planet. Reaching up she lays her lips against the other mans cheek. His skin is softer then she'd imagined. Turning towards her, she can feel his eyes read her like an open book. He knows that this woman is too Jack what Rose is too him. He smiles softly. He is happy Jack got to keep someone like her for this long.

"Tea?" Gwen nods and he offers his elbow. It's what Jack would do. They stroll off into the TARDIS, as Ten takes one more look over his shoulder.

In the rain two men land against a blue police box door gasping for air. Jack feels giddy as his back aches against the wood panel, the Doctor nuzzled into the crock of his neck. They snog and Jack's knees go weak, his breath never seems to return before it happens again. This Doctor, his Doctor feels so good. It's like someone has released his soul from a prison. He feels as though he could fly. He cannot remember a time he was this happy as he gazes into the aliens eyes.

"I need you" and Jack nods slowly. His stomach in knots and he is suddenly feeling very vulnerable and unsure. "Come with me this time, please..." Jack's heart races but he nods. The TARDIS doors fly open and the Doctor pins Jack against the console. With the hit of a switch their moving and there is a rush Jack cannot explain. He moans against the console under the Doctor's feather like touches and kisses. The pain is subsiding. With every breathe, gasp and feverish kiss another part of the darkness lets the light through. They will heal one another in order to find move forward. It might not be forever and they know it cannot last, but for now this is all that matters.

Finishing a Jammy dodger, Ten shakes his head and Gwen looks up at him. He tosses her the psychic paper and she smiles sweetly. It is from Jack.

"I guess and old Dog can learn new tricks"


End file.
